Midnight Thoughts
by WildFlower084
Summary: Set after The Woman in Limbo. Temperance recaps everything that has happened over the last few days.


**A/N: Just a little something I thought of while reading "Break No Bones" this afternoon. Takes place right after "Woman in Limbo".**

* * *

The clock shows midnight. I know I should get some sleep but I just can't. My mind is tired, my body is tired but I still can't fall asleep. I keep hearing the words spoken by my dad on my answering machine. How he has found out that Mom's bones were found and that we were investigating I do not know but he does. And that surprises me and scares me a little.

Booth left my apartment after he had finished his beer since he had to pick up Parker for the weekend. At least Russ is here.

Wow! Russ is here. I still can't believe it. I never knew I would be able to forgive him for deserting me but I guess that, now that I'm older, I see things differently than I did back then. I know my brother had a point when he said that he was only nineteen years old. I remember myself at nineteen. Never in my wildest dream would I have been able to take care of a fifteen-year-old girl, especially if that fifteen-year-old girl was me.

We talked for almost three hours after Booth left. I told him about what I had done during the years we were apart and he surprised me by finishing my stories before me. I didn't know he knew so much about me even though we hadn't spoken. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He told me about his life too. How he was currently dating this wonderful woman called Nancy who has two daughters. I can't remember their names or how old they are but Russ seems really fond of them. Then again, my brother has always been caring and has always loved children. I'm surprised he's not working with them today. But life takes us to so many unexpected places that I shouldn't be so surprised.

Russ also asked me about Booth. He asked me what Booth meant to me. I told him he was my partner and my friend. I could tell by his expression that he didn't believe me but I couldn't care less. They're my feelings and I know what they are. Booth is a good friend and that is all he's ever going to be. I'm with David, anyway, and I like him.

_If you like him so much, why didn't you tell your brother about him?_

That's my conscious talking. I choose to ignore it because what it's saying isn't important.

I smile as I think about my team at the lab. They have worked impossible hours to make sure that I get the answers that I've wanted for so long. I tried thanking them but the words stuck in my throat. I'm not good at expressing my feelings, they know it but I think they all understood when I thanked them.

All of them – Angela, Jack, Zach, Booth, Russ – they are my family. I realized that today. I might not have a father or a mother like regular people but today, as I think about everything that has happened over the last days, it doesn't seem like such a big deal.

I mean, I have Angela who is always there for me when I need advice. She's my best friend. We might be complete opposites but I think that's what makes our friendship work.

Then there's Zach, with whom I can totally relate to. Just like me, he's misunderstood because he's smart (and I mean that in a very modest way) and because his IQ is above most people's. With him, I feel like I can really speak about things that passionate me: science, anthropology, etc. If only he had a bit more confidence in himself, we could really have some good debates.

I can't forget Jack, who despite all appearances, can really make me laugh. Especially with his conspiracy theories that sometimes do annoy me but keeps us entertained. He's Angela's male best friend and I can see something more developping between those two. I'm not quite sure what it is yet but I'll sure find out soon enough.

Now there's my brother. Now that I have let him back into my life, I feel like we have never been seperated even though we haven't seen each other in years. It felt great to be held and hugged just like when we were kids. I know he has to go back to North Carolina soon but I intend on spending as much time as my work permits with him. You know, to make up for lost time.

And, of course, there's Booth. I don't even know where to begin. I find that he's all of my friends all wrapped up into one. Just like Angela, he's always there for me even when I don't want him to be. He saved me so many times, both physically and emotionally, that I lost count. Though I'll never tell him, he's provided so much comfort to me over the last months that I feel like I owe him something.

He might not have Zach's IQ but I still enjoy talking to him. We have debates, we exchange opinions and I like that. We fight all the time but I've begun to see those banters as something positive in our relationship. Maybe things wouldn't be so fun if we didn't argue all the time. And just like Jack, he can sometimes have the craziest ideas.

And finally, he's like my brother because he takes care of me, even though I don't always want to. He looks after me, makes sure that I'm doing fine and that I'm not getting into trouble. Russ used to do the same thing for me when we were kids and now Booth has taken on that role. I don't really see him as my big brother but my vision of him comes awfully close to it.

I smile in the dark as I think about all of that. For the first time in my life, I feel loved by the people I care most about. And you know what? It feels great.

The clock shows 12:28. I'm surprised at the turn my thoughts have taken in the last twenty-eight minutes. It's always like that with them, huh? One minute you're thinking about your parents and the next, you're comparing your partner to your other friends.

I close my eyes and feel sleep overcome me. But just before I fall into a much-needed slumber, I can't wait but wonder what the future holds for me.

* * *

**It is supposed to be a oneshot but if you want, I could also add Russ' and Booth's midnight thoughts as well. Just let me know!**


End file.
